Jude Gets Trapped In A House Fire
by Thefosters100
Summary: When Jude is trapped in a house, will Connor lose him forever?
1. Worst Bike Ever

"Dad, I'm going over to Jude's." Connor, told his father as he started walking outside.

"Okay son, be back for dinner though, I'm making Spaghetti and Meatballs tonight." Adam told his son, as he was getting hamburger out of the fridge to start thawing it for dinner.

"Your famous Spaghetti and Meatballs, Dad?" Connor, asked his father, Connor and his father may have not always gotten along or saw eye to eye but Adam made some good Spaghetti and Meatballs.

" Yes, my famous Spaghetti and Meatballs, now get outta here, so I can start them." Adam, told Connor smiling that him and his son could still have fun with each other after all the mistakes he made as a father.

Connor, was excited to see his boyfriend, as they had not seen each other for a whole day, yes Connor was a needy boyfriend but that was one of the things Jude liked about him.

As Connor was getting ready to make his turn towards the Adams-Fosters house, he pulled onto the sidewalk as two firetrucks flew down the road he was biking on, Connor loved the noise, sirens made ever since he was a little kid.

After, letting the firetrucks go by, he got back on his bike and headed towards Jude's, as he turned on the street The Fosters house was on, he almost fainted, all he saw was The Fosters house up in a blaze and their had to be at least five firetrucks, firefighters were every where. As, Connor pulled up closer towards The Fosters house, the fire was much worse then he antipicated, and he looked around as he saw, Stef and Jesus getting oxygen, and Callie, Lena, Brandon and Mariana watching in shock, he thought Jude must be at Taylor's house and then he heard a firefighter say "we have one boy trapped"

Today wasn't just the day Connor started to hate sirens, it was the day his worst nightmare came true. 


	2. Please Tell It's Not Jude

Connor's life was going pretty good, he was dating Jude, his father was accepting of their relationship, and Jude was fine with their relationship being public.

But, when Connor saw the house his boyfriend lived in up in an blaze of flames, he was devastated, as he not only grew close with Jude, but the Adams-Fosters family also, they were a second family to him, an only family at times.

Connor, focusing on if Jude was the boy trapped, could only hear bits and pieces of what firefighters were saying, "one boy is trapped", "get the 12 foot ladder", and worst of all, "he's trapped under a beam".

"Connor!" Lena, called out to the defeated looking and visibily shaken boy.

"Please, tell it's not Jude!" Connor, asked his boyfriend's mother, who he had especially grown close too, hoping by a miracle it wasn't Jude.

"It's Jude, the firefighters know where he is, their just having trouble getting to him, the roof collapsed and his legs are trapped under a beam." Lena, told her son's boyfriend, devastated herself.

"What do you mean, their having trouble getting to him!" Connor, yelled at Lena, wondering why the firefighters couldn't just go in the burning house and bring his boyfriend, his best friend out before it was too late.

"They said, they have to cut through the wall, from Callie's room, they can't get to Jude's door, the fire is too big." Lena explained to Connor, seeing the boy in tears, having a look of defeat on his face, made her even more upset, and she didn't think that was possible with her youngest, her sweetest child, trapped in a burning room in their own house.

And after hearing what Lena said, Connor kept replaying one phrase in his mind over and over, "they can't get to Jude".

Hearing this, caused the devastated boy to break down, as he fell to the ground, and tears began rolling down his face.

"You have to have faith, that the firefighters will get Jude out, and Jude will be okay." Lena told her son's boyfriend, trying to give Connor faith, that Jude would be okay.

"Okay." Connor, told Lena, as he wiped his tears and stood back up, and Lena wrapped her arm around her son's boyfriend.

But deep down, Lena had no idea how Jude was going to make it out alive, or how any of them were going to cope with the loss of Jude.

But Lena knew one thing for sure, she wasn't going to tell Connor what AJ, Jesus, Stef and Mike saw trying to rescue their little brother. 


	3. Flashback

"Connor?" Stef called out taking off her oxygen mask running up to him and hugging him.

"Is Jude going to be okay?" Connor asked Stef, knowing Stef wouldn't lie to her and give him false hope.

Connor just wanted the truth was his boyfriend alive and if so could he be saved?

"I don't know sweetie?" Stef told her son's boyfriend, as she started coughing from the smoke still in her lungs.

After hearing an firefighter say loudly "two are trapped in the basement, one is trapped upstairs pinned under a beam"; Connor learned Stef and Lena were hiding something from him and he would demand to know what they knew.

"Who else is trapped?" Connor asking his boyfriend's parents, wanting to know what they knew and why they were hiding it from him.

"You didn't tell him, Lena?" Stef asked her wife, understanding Lena didn't have the heart to tell Connor the full story of what had happened.

"I didn't want to scare him anymore?" Lena told her wife as she gave Connor an sad look and wiped the tears rolling down her sons boyfriend's face.

"He deserves to know what's going on, I'll tell him." Stef told her wife as she got on the ground with Connor, rubbing his arm gently back and fourth to console him.

"That was a great meal!" Mike told Stef, thanking her for taking him, AJ, and Jesus to lunch.

"Yeah, thank you for taking us out!" AJ told Stef after being nudged in the arm by his foster dad, Mike.

"You didn't have to pay for it all you know, I could have paid at least half!" Mike told Stef, he knew Stef was stubborn and it was her way or no way, but he still offered multiple times to pay for lunch, which Stef shut down quickly.

"It's fine, Mike"; Stef told Mike, giving him a glare as if really this again which caused Mike to chuckle.

"Oh my god!" Mike yelled in the car as they made their turn towards the Adams-Fosters house.

AJ, Jesus, Mike and Stef were in shock as they drove up to the house up in a blaze, wondering how did such a horrible thing happen.

Little did they know the situation was much worse then they previously thought.

"Lena took everyone with her right!" Mike asked frightened by the scene he was seeing, feeling horrible for Stef as she and her family would have to start all over.

"Yes, Lena said she was taking everyone with her to the store." Stef told Mike, shocked to how this could have happened.

"Look!" Jesus yelled pointing up to the window in his and Jude's room.

"Stef, call the fire department!" Mike said as he, AJ and Jesus ran into the Adams-Fosters house to rescue Jude.

"Jude, hold on we're coming!" Mike called out as he, AJ and Jesus entered the house that was up in flames, with smoke everywhere, pitch black they couldn't see where they were going they had to feel their surroundings to see where they were going.

Feeling their way around the burning house, they finally found the stairs as all three of them ran up the stairs as quick as they could to find Jude's room to save the trapped boy.

"Jude! Call out! Mike yelled as he led AJ and Jesus to Jude to rescue him.

As they reached the top of the stairs, still not being able to see anything, Mike said "Jesus, AJ get outside! Directing the boys to get outside so they wouldn't become trapped if the floor collapsed due to the fire.

"No! I'm not leaving my little brother!" Jesus screamed at Mike, not willing to leave his little brother in a burning house.

Jesus teased Jude ever since he had returned from boarding school for things such as his relationship with Connor among other things, but he loved his brother and didn't know what he would do if something happened to his brother.

"Jesus, I need you to tell the firefighters where Jude is!" Mike told the scared boy, as Jesus ran down the stairs to get more help.

Mike tried to open the door but the door handle was too hot too open.

"What are you doing? Get out of the house!" Mike yelled at AJ, mad because he wasn't listening to Mike's orders to leave the burning house.

"Your not going to be able to get that door open by yourself! There's too much heat! AJ told his foster father, as Mike was trying to open the door or knock it down by ramming his shoulder into it.

"Then help me knock it down!" Mike told AJ realizing his foster son wasn't leaving and needing all the help he could get as he wasn't going to get the door down by himself.

Mike and AJ, both rammed the door with their shoulders at the time, in an attempt to knock the door down but were unsuccessful.

"Again! " Mike told AJ as they rammed the door with their shoulders an second time, knocking the door down.

"He's trapped under this slab, part of the ceiling collapsed of him!" AJ told his foster father, scared to death they wouldn't be able to free Jude from the slab he was trapped under.

"He's got a pulse, he's just unconscious!" Mike told AJ, Mike not knowing what else to do, tells his foster son "get anything to slide under the slab so we can try to pry it off of him!"

Mike tells AJ as they go to the other side of Jude's room finding anything to help them free Jude loose.

"Watch out!" AJ yelled out to Mike as the floor collapsed on both of them and they fell through the floor into the basement.


End file.
